


Reunion Has Come

by irishbandlover23



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, No ships but slightly Ginzura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishbandlover23/pseuds/irishbandlover23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katsura's thoughts as he and his friends are reunited in the midst of a battle.</p>
<p>Warning: spoilers for Ch. 573</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion Has Come

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble in Katsura's POV.  
> Slightly angsty, but not really.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the idea.

As he saw them exchange blades and protect the other’s companion, Katsura closed his eyes and thought, _so once again, they’re back together._

He opened his eyes, and said, “Is that how it is.” _It’s the only way it could have been._ “Well then, let me clear a path for you.”

_All I can do now, is offer my support._ He loudly proclaimed, “Whether it’s a handshake or a fistfight, put everything you have into it!” 

He saw Sakamoto land, and heard him holler, “Zura why’re you fannin’ the flames down there! Spare me a thought, I’m the one who’s gotta break them up later! No matter how many ships I got, it won’t be enough!”

_Just like before, it’s the same, the same—_ “So, why don’t we join the fray?” _We are their support._

As he descended into battle, the only thing he thought about was getting to his friends. He couldn’t help but feel thrilled upon seeing them all fighting to get to each other’s side. _10 years and we still move in harmony on the battlefield,_ he thought as he swung his sword at the approaching enemy.

_I am your left arm, Gintoki_ , he thought as he finally reached Gintoki's left side.  _Even if I don’t shine like Takasugi, I will always be here._ He smiled as Gintoki said, “Yeah, we’ve all become upstanding adults.” _Nothing has changed._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
